Las torres cantaron y tú lloraste
by Comemeelcepalo
Summary: "Cuando vas con el doctor sientes como si nunca fuera a acabar. Pero, por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes correr eternamente. Todos sabemos que todos morimos y nadie lo sabe mejor que el Doctor. Pero pienso que todos los cielos de todos los mundo podrían oscurecerse si él alguna vez, por un momento, lo aceptase… Todos sabemos que todos morimos. Pero no cada día, no hoy."


_Cuando vas con el doctor sientes como si nunca fuera a acabar. Pero, por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes correr eternamente. Todos sabemos que todos morimos y nadie lo sabe mejor que el Doctor. Pero pienso que todos los cielos de todos los mundo podrían oscurecerse si él alguna vez, por un momento, lo aceptase…_

Pero cuando el Doctor se presenta en tu puerta, con aire afable, un corte de pelo nuevo y un traje. Un ramo de Ularias silvestres, recogidas directamente de Asgard, y te invita a subir a la Tardis… si, ese día correrías a su lado todo cuanto lo necesitase y más.

La Tardis había cambiado por dentro desde la última vez que estuvo, en aquel cementerio donde descubrieron las tumbas de Amy y Rori. Esta vez parecía fuerte, era poderosa. A River le acongojaba pensar que tal vez la Tardis hubiese cambiado junto con los sentimientos del Doctor, pero a ella le parecía el mismo de siempre.

Junto a la consola de mandos, colgado del ordenador en una percha, descansaba un largo vestido de noche. River sonrió al verlo y se acercó, con una sonrisa, hacia el elegante traje.

-Dime, Doctor. ¿Va a llevarme a algún lugar especial esta noche?

Jugueteando con los mandos de la máquina, el Doctor giró la cabeza para mirarla y dibujó una sonrisa de lado. No dijo nada mientras la Tardis se movía con brusquedad. Habían aterrizado. La profesora salió disparada hacia la puerta para descubrir a que mundo había decidido llevarla esta vez, pero el Doctor la detuvo deprisa.

-No, River. Aún no. Tienes que ponerte el traje.

Esta alzó una ceja, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro y, dando media vuelta, le pareció ver una figura que corría por uno de los pasillos. Su expresión cambió de golpe. Poniendo los brazos en jarras se volvió de nuevo hacia el Doctor y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hay otra mujer aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Otra mujer?

-No me mientas, Doctor. La acabo de ver.

No le dio tiempo a contestar cuando ella ya había salido corriendo en busca de la otra mujer, por uno de los accesos que daban al resto de habitaciones. Corría por el laberinto de puertas y pasillos, mirándolos uno a uno: la sala de estar, la cocina, uno de los baños, la piscina, la biblioteca… pero no encontró a nadie.

Al volver a la sala de mandos, el Doctor se hallaba de espaldas, viendo como otra persona, con su mismo traje, salía de la máquina. Con paso cauteloso, River se acercó y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

-¿Ese eras tú?

El Doctor no sonreía cuando se giró, pero lo hizo después. Su falsa sonrisa no engañaba a River, que no quiso hacer preguntas.

-Venga, ves a cambiarte. Va a comenzar la función.

Salieron juntos de la Tardis, ella agarrada a su brazo, con el traje nuevo puesto. Caminaron por un campo de hierba malva, como el de las praderas de Galifrey. Era una noche perfectamente estrellada, no corría aire, pero no hacía calor ni frío. Y eso hacía que River se sintiese reconfortada.

Subieron una pequeña colina y, en la bajada por el lado contrario, extendieron una manta. Frente a ellos había una llanura que se extendía hasta donde no les alcanzaba la vista. En la mitad de esta, un par de Torres, con formas irregulares y colores hermosos. El Doctor sacó de una bolsa un par de copas, una botella de champagne y una botella de agua. Sirvió a su esposa el champagne y llenó su propia copa con agua.

-¿De verdad vas a brindar con agua? ¿Sabes que trae mala suerte?

La cara del Doctor se entristeció al escuchar lo de la mala suerte. Tal vez el Doctor supiese algo que ella no sabía y que era inminente. Pero no dijo nada, cambió el rostro cuando River parecía preocuparse y alzó la copa.

-Es de buena cosecha, profesora Song. H2O6. La cogí de un manantial de Barcelona la última vez que fui. Es exquisita.

Justo cuando River iba a reprocharle algo con mucho sarcasmo, la hierba donde estaban sentados comenzó a brillar con colores malva y azul. Todo el mundo se calló y las Torres comenzaron a moverse. Una especie de zumbido se escuchaba de fondo justo antes de que una de ellas emitiese un sonido agudo pero precioso. Parecía una especie de opera. Y el idioma… ni siquiera era un idioma. Las voces sonaban en las cabezas, se habían conectado mentalmente a cada uno, y el concierto sonaba dentro… y el Doctor conocía la canción. Hablaba de dos nobles guerreros que, una vez, hace muchos años, habían liberado a una especie que había servido bajo tortura al resto de personas. No era una canción triste, aunque la música si lo fuese. Parecía un himno, una alabanza.

River dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del Doctor. Cerraba los ojos para sentir la canción con más fuerza, mientras seguía sosteniendo la copa con una mano. Él la miraba con cariño, pero no sonreía. Deseaba que esa noche no terminase nunca, por su bien, lo deseaba.

_Todos sabemos que todos morimos._

Las Torres terminaron la canción. Parecía que habían tratado de representarlas, ya que una fingía yacer muerta sobre el césped brillante, y la otra la sostenía. Eso hizo que el corazón del doctor se rompiese y lo demostró cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se mantenía en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer. No podía dejar de mirar la Torre caída, en combate, por salvar a la otra. Era el agua, seguro.

Había sido una noche fantástica. River le miraba desde dentro de su casa, y él estaba apoyado en la puerta de esta, escrutando su rostro con admiración, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse por la mirada que él le dedicaba.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar, cielito?

-No, tengo que irme. Pero quiero darte algo, antes. Un regalo.

Se abrió la chaqueta del traje y sacó de ahí su destornillador sónico. Se lo puso sobre las manos y las cerró a su alrededor.

-Quiero que lo tengas, por si alguna vez no puedo ir a ayudarte.

-¿Pasa algo, Doctor? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

El sonrió con amargura mientras se volvía a poner de pie y recto. Se recolocó el traje, puso la chistera sobre su cabeza y se ajustó la pajarita antes de añadir…

-Spoilers.

Se acercó a besar su mejilla y volvió, con paso riguroso, dentro de su Tardis. River cerró la puerta cuando vio a la vieja máquina del tiempo desaparecer con su característico sonido.

_Todos sabemos que todos morimos. Pero no cada día, no hoy._

_Algunos días son especiales. Algunos días son tan… tan gloriosos. Algunos días no muere nadie en absoluto. De vez en cuando, una vez cada muchísimo tiempo, un día en un millón de días. Cuando el viento está en calma y el Doctor acude a la llamada, todos viven._


End file.
